Lisherc
"There's a purity in travel without destination." ''- A quote attributed to Lisherc from the travelogue of Randel van Isken'' Lisherc is a catfolk brawler from the Homelands. History Early Life Lisherc was born to the Highstar tribe located in the central Homelands. As the first son of the tribe elder, great things were expected of Lisherc. His birth was unremarkable, save for the unusual colouration of his hair; black. As he grew into a young man it became apparent that he had some magical talent, though it quickly became apparent that his sister was a more talented spellcaster. Shell's Landing Lisherc's uncle, Graziq, a trader living in Shell's Landing, saw that Lisherc was unhappy in his lifestyle and brought him to Shell's Landing to experience city life. Graziq found Lisherc a job as a dock worker. Lisherc found something in the bustle of the docks and smell of the sea that he could never find in the plains of his home territories. The Brawler Lisherc's work on the docks of Shell's Landing invariably led him into the occasional fistfight or street-brawl. He developed a reputation for being a reliable person in a brawl and started being hired on transport ships as a guard. On Lisherc's 20th birthday, his uncle gave him a pair of enchanted braclets to protect him from danger. Soon after, he accepted a job protecting a vessel sailing to Okarthel. When he arrived in Okarthel, he boarded a ship to Grostere, the Cheery Salmon. Detoured While sailing to Grostere, the Cheery Salmon was assailed in the night by pirates of the Randy Claw. Lisherc and many other crew members were taken prisoner and brought to Rock-Harbour. As the ship was pulling into port, Lisherc led a daring escape, and he and his fellow prisoners escaped into the city. Lisherc was spotted by the captain of the Randy Claw who attacked him in a bar. The fight was broken up by city guards who brought the captain and Lisherc before the chief of Rock Harbour. As an ex-prisoner, Lisherc's life was forfeit by the laws of the city, but the chief took a liking to the rambunctious brawler and instead sold him into slavery to repay the captain's debt. Lisherc was sold to the captain of the Raging Tempest. ''While sailing along the east coast the ''Raging Tempest was attacked and a the two vessels became caught in each other's rigging. An explosion wracked the ships and the the crew were cast into the sea. Lisherc woke up on a beach south of Easthearth. He boarded a ship travelling to Keborah as a deckhand. He was surprised when he arrived in the distant city to discover other catfolk from the Deepwilds of Farthrone. While initially curious about meeting other catfolk from the rainforest, he found them less welcoming than those from his home, and quickly lost interest. The Amaran Lisherc took a boat travelling from Keborah to Suhli. While he found the sheer size and density of the Amaran region somewhat overwheming, he always felt at home in the docks. Lisherc continued to explore the Amaran area as a deckhand. Shadows in the Water Lisherc took a job onboard the Stalwart, a The Northern Company vessel. Arrival of the Tsi'Goa Lisherc and his compatriots found themselves captured by the Tsi'Goa. The Tsi'Goa seemed dismissive of the crew of the Rimerunner and let them go free though they took one of the sons of the Godhead with them. He was sent to learn the ways the region had changed in the absence of the Tsi'Goa. Lisherc and the crew of the ''Rimerunner ''decided to journey between the cities of the Amaran Sea, warning all those who would listen of the threat of Xhahon-Dor and attempting to subvert his agents where ever possible. Appearance Lisherc is tall, lean and muscular in build. He is covered in sun-bleached black fur and has green eyes. The left side of his abdomen is marked with slightly darker fur; the skin underneath carries heavy scars. The wound is result of one of his adventures. Personality Lisherc is friendly and easy-going, slightly naive and quick to trust others but with a good heart. He holds camaraderie and currency to be his two most important possessions. Abilities & Powers Lisherc is a talented hand-to-hand combatant. While proficient with a variety of weapons he favors an elaborate and powerful broadsword he collected on his adventures with unique abilities. Lisherc also has some slight magic ability, though he tends not to rely on his magic and favours a more direct approach when confronted with danger.Category:Characters Category:Catfolk